


Detox

by melodiouswanderer



Series: Isn’t it Lovely? [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, implied self mutilation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: The Paladins have gotten Lotor out of the rift, but now they must wait until he’s well again before they can start looking for answers. If they can keep him alive that long.





	Detox

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of the Isn’t it Lovely? Series! Consider this series a fix it series because Lotor deserved better, I hope you all enjoy and I hope to have the second chapter out soon! 
> 
> Has not been beta read.

..Why was she crying?

A strange, warm buzz was making his thoughts a jumbled mess as he looked down at her, eye twitching slightly. He slowly felt the warm sting under his eyes when his vision blurs.

No...No no she wasnt supposed to be crying. Didn't this make her happy now?

There..theres supposed to be a smile. He must wants to see her give him that one little smile. The quiet one that made her seem so radiant. Almost like a bright star shimmering with joy at what was before her.

 _He_ had brought that smile to her face. With each little discovery of Altea's history, with each moment they connected through their shared search for knowledge. It had made him want to continue to make her smile like that from the moment in the Witch's lab up until...until...

"A...llu...ra..." he choked softly as he slowly slumps in her grip.

 _No...no its not real...not real...none of it is real..._ he whimpered as his thoughts were beginning to drown out from the slowly increased noise. His head was so fuzzy...his face hurts and he felt so weak now. He almost feels like his younger self after a harsh round lf training. His muscles felt heavy and he couldnt move them as he wished.

"Lotor...!" Allura's voice cracks as she grips on to him.

His breathing hitched when he feels her arms holding his waist to keep him up, eyes widening slightly. A quiet gasp leaves him as his 'marks' start stinging worse when tears drip over them.

"Lotor...Lotor your helmet...where is your helmet..."

Helmet...?

Oh. She wants his helmet. What does she want his...?

Theres a sudden roar from outwide the deactivated mecha that echos through their heads. Lotor made a choked alind and goes lax in her grip. For a few seconds the static cleared. For a few seconds, he looks at her so pleadingly as he tries to speak.

_Help me..._

Her grip on him tightens before static overtales him again. He made a strangled sound as his eyes roll back in his head...

"...I'm here Lotor...I won't let you suffer here anymore..." she whispered, voice shaking as she sniffed

Allura managed to lift him enough so his feet weren't touching the floor before jumping when her foot nudges at something and causes it to move. She blinks a moment and looks down before sighing im relief when she sees his helmet. If it was still operational then they could leave this terrible place before it did anymore damage to him.

He grunts when the helmet is slid over his head, his overgrown hair dragging on the floor as he closes his eyes.

Hehe...Maybe this was a sweet dream before his mind finally destroys itself or until he wakes up...

_..._

_"Why is it...when I point out how something is a bad idea...NO ONE LISTENS!?"_

Keith took in a deep breath, "I don't like this either Lance but if we go any closer, Voltron could end up seriously damaged."

 _"But what about Allura?"_ Hunk cut in, _"None of us have ever been outside our lions like this. What if it infects her like it did Zarkon and Honerva?"_

_"EXACTLY! Thank you Hunk!"_

Keith grits his teeth and took in a deep breath, "She knows what it can do...maybe she learned something on Oriande that helps her repel it. We just...we just have to trust her judgement for now."

Although he would be lying if he said he wasnt still considering going in after her anyways.

_"But what if she...what if she can't Keith? Then what?"_

His grip tightens on the controls as he tries to keep himself calm. He needs to keep a level head right now, especially now in this strange place. If he didn't have his helmet on and the filters weren't set then his hair maybe standing on end. He took in a slow breath and opened his mouth to respond—

" _There she is!"_ Pidge cuts in, relief in her voice.

Relief fills him when he sees the screen showing a figure flying towards them. he slumps down and breathes a sigh of relief.

"Jesus..fucking...fuck..."

_"Allura! Are you ok!? Do you need help? I was so worried you would get hurt—"_

_"Lance her comm. is still off."_ Hunk pointed out.

Keith sighed, "Pidge, see if you can override her comm. so we can try to—"

As if on cue, he suddenly hears her voice riddled with static over the comm. He frowned and leaned in to try and listen to what she was saying.

"Allura?"

_"Ha—krrrr—tor wit—krrrrrrRRRrrr..."_

_"What?"_ Pidge could be heard typing away at her console over the comm, trying to clear the static away, _"Allura we can't here you! Hold on!"_

_"I ha-kkkrrrrr—Lotor..."_

The Paladins fall silent as Keith watches her form approaching Voltron. The screen magnifies on Allura when she’s close enough...

 _"...oh my god..."_ Hunk whispered over the comm.

Keith's eyes widened as he stares at the screen, swallowing thickly. He felt chills run through him at he witnesses Lotor's physical state as Allura was carrying him. He hung in her grip like he was a lifeless mannequin with hair practically swaying and twisting in the energy of the rift. The closer Allura came, the clearer she was over the comm. and Keith felt his heart sink when he hears her shaky breathing.

"...Get ready to leave once Allura's aboard. Then we'll have the medical wing prepared for him."

When the team confirms, he took in a shaky breath before bowing his head. He may not be fond of the former emperor...but he never meant for him to suffer like that.

_...What have we done?_

...

Shiro's eyes narrow slightly as Sam keeps track of the paladins vitals.

The Atlas waited a fair distance, keeping track of the outside as they wait for the great robotic warrior to return with Lotor.

He bit his bottom lip as he waits rather anxiously. His prosthetic taps at the table in front of him, every fiber of his being saying they shouldn't be here. That this was too dangerous.

 _What_ _if_ _we_ _lose_ _them?_ _What_ _if_ _it_ _becomes_ _too_ _much_ _and_ _corrupts_ _them?_ _What if_ _Voltron_ _can't_ _handle_ _being_ _in_ _there again?_ _What—_

"Shiro?"

Sam touched his shoulder, smiling understandingly when Shiro turns his head to look at him. The former paladin gave a small smile at the older man before turning his attention to the open rip in space.

"I'm just...worried. The last time they were in there we ended up gone for three years. I dont know what the universe will do if Voltron was gone again another three." He looked down a bit.

So much was in chaos..so many questions for what was going on with so few answers

Sam gave his shoulder a squeeze, "I know, but this time is different. We have taken ever precaution to ensure that doesnt happen a second time. The chances of a second flux of time happening is slim to none."

"...What if they dont come out this time?"

"...Well. Then we have to find a way in to get them."

There's a sudden wave of soft light that bursts from the small rift, causing Shiro to jump slightly. Tension fills the crew when it looks like something was struggling within the brightness, trying to pull itself out. The actions cause small waves of quintessence to hit the Atlas, causing some static to fill up the screens as the crew grips on to a railing or their chairs in an attempt to keep steady.

Veronica grunts, gripping the console before her screen clears. She gasps before she works to make sure that the quintessence waves wouldnt cause any fluxes.

"Everyone...everyone ok?" Iverson pulled himself up and hisses quietly.

Curtis looks at the readings, "Well...at least that wasn't a bad wave...at least not enough to cause a time flux."

"Thank god for that..." Sam hissed as he pulls himself up to his feet and looks up, "Is that them coming throug...?"

Shiro looked up...and feels relief when he sees the familiar red shape of Voltron's right hand reaching out before being followed by the rest of the large mecha.

Notifications showed incoming comm.'s from the paladins.

"Patch them through!"

"Yes, Commander," Veronica makes quick work, smiling a bit. Well at least nothing too bad happened...yet.

_"This is Voltron reporting in. Can you read us Atlas?"_

Shiro let's out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, "This is Atlas. We read you loud and clear. The Docking Bay is ready for use."

_"Were going to need a medical team ready."_

There's a long moment of silence, some of the crew growing tense. They had heard the story from Romelle, who was currently with the third comatose Altean in the medical wing.

"..You found Lotor," Shiro didnt need to ask, "...How bad is he?"

 _"He hasn't said anything. Allura currently has him and she hasnt said anything either. We'll be arriving soon."_ Keith's tone was quiet.

Shiro frowned when he picked up on it, but he let's it go, "All right. Kolivan will be waiting with the medical crew to make sure Lotor doesnt try anything. Then you and the others will go with Sam for a decontamination."

 _"Oh that sounds like_ soooo _much fun,"_ Lance griped over the comm before Voltron disperses.

 _"Sounds like someone doesn't mind some quintessence poisoning,"_ Pidge huffed as she flies Green back towards the Atlas.

A gulp can be heard from Lance's end, _"On second thought a bath wouldn't be so bad."_

Sam snorts a little before he notices the Blue Lion was slow to follow. It was almost like it was lagging a bit and slumped as it moves after the other four. Shiro frowned and tilted his head worriedly.

He knows this couldn't have been easy for Allura; to save someone who she was once close to and had hurt her. He can only imagine how that feels for her.

...

Allura stares ahead at the Atlas as she sits quietly on Blue's cockpit. Her helmet was on the floor now alongside her passenger's who she now held securely in her lap.

He hadn't moved once, save for soft breathing. She could feel it against her neck as she holds him and watches the Atlas growing closer. She swallows the lump that had lodged itself in her throat and threatened to riddle her voice in cracks as she lightly digs her fingers into his shoulder.

The reopened scars had started to heal and close with new scabs while the blood dries on his skin. She didnt think when she moved to push that loose bang back.

A side of her was snarling and shouting that she shouldn't be holding him like this. That he didn't deserve to be held like this after all the atrocities he had committed.

That side was quickly drowned out by an onslaught of different emotions that come down on her harsher than a tidal wave. She hiccups as a quiet sob escapes past her lips.

"You..." she whispered softly, "You...Mmm..."

What could she even say to him? Could he even hear her right now?

She's jolted from her thoughts when Blue suddenly lands with the other lions, their paladins already out and a Marmoran medical team waiting. For a moment she felt a desire to just stay in Blue and forget the rest of the world outside. Stay and never come out, to not face the world nor face what they've done—

A soft, wheezed whimper sounds from Lotor, snapping the princess back to reality.

With a deep breath she lifts Lotor up like he weighed less than a pebble. His white hair draggs behind them as she slowlt walks to exit her Lion's mouth and keeping her head bowed when she feels the floor under her feet.

"Princess?"

Kolivan stands before berm extending his arms out to take the other from her. His expression was stoic but there was concern om his face. Allura swallowed thickly as she tried to find something to say...but all that came to her was blank and her mouth drying up.

The Leader of Marmora slowly slips his arms under Lotor, "...I can take him from here. You should go to deconramination."

"...I..." She wanted to protest. After all there could be those who might take the opportunity to deal a swift end without fair trial and in his current stae he would be such and easy target!

But...

But she knew she couldn't be of any further help at the moment. She was an alchemist, not a doctor. The help Lotor needed right now was something she could not provide. Plus she could trust Kolivan to protect him. He has proven to be level headed and logical, able to carry out his missions and tasks without letting personal things get in his way.

Still, a part of her still wanted to keep him close...

"I can take him for now Princess," Kolivan's voice cuts through her thoughts as he slowly lifted Lotor up from hee grasp. The former Emperor's head lolls slightly back, messy hair hiding parts of his face, "You can see him once the medics have taken a look at him."

Kolivan stepped back and it was in that moment Allura realized she had been holding Lotor's hand as it slipped from her grasp. Her eyes widen a moment as Kolivan turns and walks away with Lotor.

The Princess looked down and saw the caked bits of dried blood on her palm tha came from those sharp nails.

A shaky breath leaves her as her hand starts to shape. A tear drips on to her palm as she felt her body start to shake and weaken from the storm inside her.

"Allura...?"

She turns to face Hunk, who walked up beside her with concern painted on his soft, tired face. He slowly raised his arm slightly as if inviting her to come forwards, but respecting her space if that's what she needed.

Her breath hitches before a quiet whimper escapes her and she moves into accept the hug.

Hunk gives her a gentle squeeze, "Hey...Hey...we got him back...It will be ok. We're going to sort this all out..."

She has her head turned away as she tries to listen. She tries...but all she can think of is what she saw in the rift. All that blood, the pain, the confusion coming off him.

If had been three years in that place...Three years of no food or water with only quintessence to sustain his body. Stars know what is going on in his head right this minute.

_We should have grabbed him when we had the chance._

...

Romelle quietly watches the altean patient from the other side of the glass as the monitors beep quietly around her.

She had been comatose ever since the Garrison had found her within the capsule of that...that abomination. The medics had done everything they could for her, but now what happens to her next was completely up to her.

The young blonde clenches her hands into fists.

Watching over someone she had grown up with and the promise of a trial were the only thing keeping her from going after the person she believed the cause of all this: Lotor.

Oh how she would love to wrap her hands around his neck and making him suffer for whatever pain she had put her younger brother through. Hence why she was assigned to remain in this part of the medical wing. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the fast footsteps that go past the closed door and grits her teeth quietly.

 _It's not fair...why would did he do it? And to so many...my parens, my brother, our friends...how_ could _he?_

She took in a slow deep breath and leaned back in her chair. No no she should not be focused on that. Not when someone from her colony required her to make sure she didn't flatline. Besides..once Lotor was healed they would hold the trial for these heinous crimes.

At least then she could get the satisfaction of exposing him for the fraud he is to the entire universe.

"Romelle?"

She jumped a bit when a cup of warm tea is held out under her nose. The minty scent fills her senses before she turns to look uo at Coran and smiled tiredly.

"Thank you, Mr. Smythe."

"Coran, please," He looked through the window and then sighed.

In all his time with the paladins he had truly believed he and Allura would forever be the last of their people. To think they had been deep in hiding all this time on a now abandoned colony within a place few dared to venture. It was almost bittersweet when he thinks about it.

Their people saved by the son of Zarkon, who ended up using them and now the paladins had rescued him.

"..." He sighed, "..Did you know this Altean here?"

"Yes," Romelle sighed, "Her name is Luca. She was one of the more...vehement followers of Lotor but she isn't a terrible person," she blew the steam from her mug to cool her tea, "I had always admired her for her strength despite our differences."

He nods softy, "Ah yes, then her name is fitting! Luca was once the name of a warrior scholar who had ended the terrible war..." He trailed off when he sees Romelle made no movement to listen to him, "...Were going to get to the bottom of this. I promise Romelle.”

She only nods but she could not help the feeling that there was something bigger going on...

They’d find out once Luca woke up. 

...

**_To be continued..._ **

...


End file.
